A gate-all-around (GAA) type MOS transistor includes a channel region surrounded by a gate electrode. The presence of the gate electrode around more than one side or surface of the channel region allows the gate electrode to exercise more control over the channel region, or rather more control over current flowing through the channel region between a source region and a drain region of the transistor.